


All It Took

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: Country Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Byrds (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Affairs, Awkwardness, Band Fic, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Ficlet, Fondling, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Hook-Up, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love, yeah yeah more dream sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Emmylou makes a very special, surprise appearance to Gram during a soundcheck break.
Relationships: Gram Parsons/Emmylou Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All It Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petiteclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteclover/gifts).



> I wrote this sexy, lovely one-shot for my girl @petiteclover's birthday today as she is the biggest Gram & Emmylou fangirl I know. ✨ I decided to go with dream sex this time around again since I believe EL when she says the feelings were never consummated between her and Gram. Plus I'm a sucker for the ~one who got away trope, lol. Even though Gram/Emmy are #otp, I'm actually not super familiar with their personal histories and just based my background info on Wikipedia and a couple of documentaries I've seen, heh. Enjoy and happy birthday, Morgan! 🍰💕
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gram's, Emmylou's or Gretchen's brands or likenesses.

One-shot: All It Took

NYC, March 1973

Gram Parsons collapsed on the backstage lounge couch after a successful, thorough soundcheck with his now regular touring backup band, the Fallen Angels. He had never had a harder working (or sober) musicianship in his adult life until this past year, and it was all because of the equally musical partner in his life: Emmylou Harris. Gram wasn’t one to be accused of being completely lazy before they met, as his work with the Byrds and the Flying Burrito Brothers proved. It was just easy to go with the flow when you had so many famous friends and didn’t have to worry about money as much as your peers. But becoming acquainted with Emmylou had reminded the Floridian there was much more to life than partying and jamming while high. He had almost forgotten playing music can be just as much fun sober as it is stoned. Of course, it was easy to be persuaded into this more conventional shift when his artistic confidante was as talented and beautiful and kind and lovely as Emmy was. Gram was also finding it easy to weed out the less pleasant influences in his life when he wasn’t intoxicated, although some were harder to get rid of than others…

Truth be told, while Emmylou had no problem whipping the singer-songwriter and his new band into shape on her own, Gram was finding it exhausting in a different way. He hadn’t realized how out of shape, per say, he was once he stopped doping up with Terry Melcher or snorting coke with Keith Richards. But Emmy didn’t seem to judge him for it, and in fact encouraged him to appreciate the more blissful, lively parts of the world as he was relearning to just be himself. He didn’t know if he deserved to be blessed with the southern woman’s kindness, but he was definitely grateful. In fact, had the circumstances been different, he would have gone as far as to ask out the pretty brunette the day they met rather than only offer her work with his music. But alas, Emmylou was not one for the wild and crazy aspects of the rock music world. And Gram himself was guilty of taking full advantage of not only the parties, but also plenty of young women chatting him up after shows. There was also the awkward setback of Emmylou having a ‘no drugs’ rule with the guys she dated because of her 3-year-old daughter at home. And by the time Gram was spending days fully sober again, their personal lives had progressed beyond the potential of a relationship. Ah, man…

But where the duo made up the lingering, mutual romantic and sexual attraction was in the many songs and performances they collaborated on. Only a year into forming their melodic partnership and friendship, and the two already had completed and released Gram’s first solo album, ‘GP,’ with the promo tour already underway. Gram was honored that not only was Emmylou his current savior, but how she credited him as the direct cause for her completely changing her sound and image. Despite her origin in North Carolina, Emmy didn’t think much about country music when she started her music career and instead high-tailed it to Greenwich Village like most of their generation, hoping to kickstart a folk stint. Yet the songstress almost considered abandoning music indefinitely when her debut album, ‘Gliding Bird,’ was unfairly sabotaged and flopped. But only two years later while she was playing local cafes and clubs as a vocalist, Gram’s former bandmate Chris Hillman suggested he give the young lady a ring and the rest was history. Emmy was suddenly hit with an epiphany to study and become immersed in the modest, but growing, country-rock scene and couldn’t get enough of Gram’s recommendations and ideas. 

A small breath left Gram’s mouth as he reached for a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket, telling himself once again that tobacco wasn’t a drug since there is no ‘high’ with cigarettes. As much as he loved Emmylou’s guidance and determination for the best performance, he did sometimes miss the comradery of a legitimate rock band like the Burritos or his first group, the International Submarine Band. Emmy and the Angels were great, but all the attention and press being centered on himself as the star was overwhelming and intimidating, especially without booze, pot or coke to distract him. Honestly, Emmylou’s presence was so prominent on the record and during their stage sets, Gram would have preferred it if they were billed as a proper duet rather than the former listed as just harmony/backup vocals. Another missed opportunity because of circumstance.

Gram closed his eyes after taking a long drag. Even now, months later, sometimes he couldn’t help but imagine what it might be like if he could just go off and live in the desert forever with Emmy by his side as his soulmate. He would never admit it out loud, but it sure looked nice in his mind. The set of club concerts they were scheduled to fill throughout this week at Max’s Kansas City in NYC wouldn’t be nearly as pleasant without the gifted, dark-haired beauty next to him. God, he want—

The music artist’s eyes shot open when he heard the side door open and saw the lady herself suddenly rushing toward him. Gram pushed himself to sit up straighter, but only for her to practically jump on him and wrap her arms around his.

“Emmy?” He asked concerned.

“Oh, Gram,” she exclaimed breathlessly before her lips landed against his.

The fellow musician gasped into her mouth, shocked and nearly caught off guard. Rather than separate, his mouth naturally responded and gave into the intrusion. His hands went up her arms as her own hands trailed up to his shoulders. The next sound to leave Gram was a well-intended and enjoyable moan. He heard Emmylou breathe deeply through her nose as their lips opened to deepen the passionate liplock until she leaned him back down into a laying position. A few moments later their faces left each other for more air. “Emmy?...” He lingered again for an explanation for the random intimacy, though he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Gram, I…” She drifted herself and squeezed his shoulders as she sighed. He ran a hand up and down her arm supportively. “I just…want you so much…”

His brow rose in more surprise. Granted, he’s had the exact same thought about her too. Whether it be when they were winding down with some food after a rehearsal or sharing the center stage mic very close to one another, where Emmylou was radiant and in her element. But he figured those feelings were unrequited by this point.

“You do?” He asked softly.

She nodded a couple of times. “I’ve always wanted to be with you. Just like this,” she revealed once more in her sweet, distinct southern drawl to Gram’s unexpectedness. She kneaded his shoulders and upper arms while his hands swiftly lowered to wrap around her back. “It’s just…It’s complicated, you know? With Hallie,” Emmy explained name dropping her toddler. “As well as…you know…” She lingered with him instantly getting her hint.

Gram nodded on instinct as her thumb brushed against his cheek and caused another breath out of him. “Do you feel the same way?” He heard her ask quietly.

He exhaled shakily as her fingers traced down to his neck. “Oh, babe, constantly,” he confessed truthfully and tightened his arms around her lovingly. His heart began to race a beat faster as he noticed Emmylou’s cheeks deepen with a lovely rose shade. 

“Let’s be different for once,” Emmylou requested huskily and making Gram breathe in sharply. “Let’s just have this between you and I today…” She expanded and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Any hesitation in Gram left him instantly as he ran his hands up her back and over her sides while their lips discovered each other again. Their kissing became sloppy from lust rapidly growing and their hands speedily went to find new spots on their bodies to touch. When Emmylou separated from him a bit to better situate herself on his waist, Gram noticed she was wearing one of her usual white blouses, but the top three buttons were undone and she was clearly not wearing a bra as her cleavage was much more noticeable than usual. He didn’t remember her shirt looking like that while they were practicing, but he didn’t question it. She looked amazing. Her legs, hips and ass were accentuated by her tight blue jeans, although he noticed her shoes were missing. She must have been planning this in advance, he considered.

Gram’s thoughts were once more broken when he felt her hand on his bare chest. It was lucky he just happened to be wearing a basic, plaid shirt completely unbuttoned with no undershirt and his own jeans on his bottom half. He tested sneaking his hand under her blouse and cupping her buxom breast when he felt her palm his smooth flesh. Emmylou moaned in approval and squeezed his breastbone gently which just made Gram’s hands drift and caress as much skin as he could find underneath her shirt. Her eyes glazed back when both hands found her breasts and took his time fondling them while she pulled back to arch her body for him.

Realizing they could be positioned even more effectively, Gram (rather effortlessly) raised them upright on the couch with Emmy’s legs wrapping around his waist and embracing his body tightly. Their mouths and tongues found each other yet again, now with more experience. He couldn’t believe this was happening and instigated entirely by her. Of course kissing and touching her was incredible, and she clearly felt the same about him as she began pushing his loose shirt off his body. At the same time, she was leaning down to suck carefully across his chest, and up to his neck and jaw. But Gram was rapidly wanting more. 

He spread his arms for the shirt to fall on the couch, now naked from the waist up, and began his own journey unbuttoning her top. Instead of lifting it off her as well, he became impatient and instead immediately pulled her forward for their exposed skin to be pressed to each other. The pair groaned in arousal with Emmylou’s hands rubbing up his back and one stopping at the edge of his pants, right above his rear. Gram held her close as he experimented with kissing and sucking her neck and collarbone. When he heard a loud sigh, he raised his head to kiss up to her check and the side of his mouth. The musician then ran his hand through her long hair as he felt her fingertips actually get an inch or two into the back of his pants. Inspired by her current gesture, his hand left her hair and went down to grasp her butt cheek. The fellow singer made an ‘oomph’ sound from the brazen motion, though not opposingly as she instinctively grinded against his growing hard on. He released a shaky breath at how good the movement felt. Kneading her bum once more, he let his fingers trace over hip until he reached her crotch. The brown-haired young man cautiously pulled back a bit so there was some space for him to touch the top button…

“Are you done yet?”

Gram’s senses were suddenly intruded by a feminine voice which wasn’t nearly as lovely as Emmylou’s. Taken aback, he raised his head to look at her, but found the brunette in a tranquil, sensual state. No surprise considering their current activity. He leaned forward to gently kiss her lips while his fingers attempted to unbutton her pants again…

“Gram??”

Frustrated, the interruptions made the songwriter consider backstage probably wasn’t exactly the most logical location for fooling around. He groaned in annoyance and went to look back to Emmy again, only to find her…gone. As if she vanished in thin air. What?

“I’m fucking hungry, get up!”

Gram’s eyes shot open to discover he was in the exact same spot on the couch, but still laying down. His shirt was still on his body and his cigarette he had lit was now halfway burnt from seemingly sitting in his fingers. 

“Did you pass out as soon as you hit the couch?”

Now aware his sexual moment with Emmylou was a dream, he turned to see the source of the voice was a platinum blonde woman in a baby blue maxi dress with her arms crossed whom he recognized as his wife Gretchen. Oh…yeah…

“Uh…” He muttered as he regained reality around him. He sat up and ran a hand over his face to feel some perspiration he assumed was from his brain enjoying the erotic daydream. But as soon as he was sitting properly, he realized another part of his body responded to the fantasy as well…

Gretchen sensed what he was thinking and glanced down at his crotch to see his pants were tighter than usual. She snorted as he tried to cross his legs passingly. “Are you 12?”

Gram ignored the sarcastic question, straightened his posture self-consciously and took a deep drag of the cigarette. “So, um, what’s going on? Did everyone else leave?”

The blonde wife cocked an eyebrow at her husband’s behavior. “Yeah, they all left for a quick dinner break a block over. Which I would very much like to join if you don’t mind,” she explained curtly.

The musician nodded and stubbed out the tobacco in an ashtray on the coffeetable next to the couch. “Alright, give me a minute…” Gram announced before moving toward the bathroom. Gretchen strolled over to the hall skeptically while the songwriter got his wits about him. A long sigh left his mouth as he stopped in front of the mirror for a second. He tried not feel totally disappointed to have to return to real life after such an enjoyably vivid dream…


End file.
